Koopa Troopa
llab |location = Pleasant Path/Koopa Bros. Fortress/Petal Meadows |hp = 4 |ap = 2 |df = 2 |wn = POW block |wp = Bellies |card = 010}} Koopa Troopas are a common species in Paper Mario games. They have a hookbill and have all sorts of different color shells, commonly red and green. In Paper Mario, they had a village called Koopa Village, where most Koopas lived, and in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, most Koopas resided in Petalburg. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Koops the Koopa joins your party to avenge his father, who is believed dead after going off to fight Hooktail. Koops then helps you throughout the game, coming home a stronger Koopa. There are also Green Koopas that are docile, such as the ones in Koopa Village that had their shells stolen by Fuzzies. They also appear as enemies, albeit wearing a spiked ring around their neck and shades. While battling, a Koopa Troopa will use its Shell Toss attack to slam into Mario or his partner. If a jump attack is used against these foes, they are flipped onto their back for two turns, during which they cannot attack. This also drops their defense value to 0. These enemies are confirmed in Paper Mario Sticker Star but these Koopas appear green and without sunglasses. This could also be quite confusing because in Paper Mario: Sticker Star , there's no friendly koopas. Types of Koopa There are quite a few types of Koopa in Paper Mario games. Below is a list of all known types. ]] Basic Koopas *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *KP Koopa *KP Paratroopa *Shady Koopa *Shady Paratroopa *Dark Koopa *Dark Paratroopa *Koopatrol *Dark Koopatrol Koopa Bros. *Hammer Bro. *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Dark Hammer Bro. *Dark Fire Bro. *Dark Boomerang Bro. Magikoopas *Magikoopa *Red Magikoopa *Yellow Magikoopa *White Magikoopa *Green Magikoopa *Gray Magikoopa *Dark Magikoopa Lakitus *Lakitu *Dark Lakitu Dry Bones *Dull Bones *Red Bones *Dry Bones *Dark Bones *Dark Bones Other *Koopa Striker *Soopa Striker *Toopa Striker *Mega Koopa *Beach Koopa *Dark Striker Notable Friendly Koopas *Kooper *Parakarry *Postmaster *Koover *Kolorado *Kolorado's Wife *Kolorado's Companions *Koopa Koot *Lakilester *Lakilulu *Koops *Koopie Koo *Koopley *Kroop *Koopook *Laki *King K. *Shellshock *Hamma Jamma *Spiky Joe *The Koopinator Notable Enemy Koopas *Jr. Troopa *Koopa Bros. *Tutankoopa *Kent C. Koopa *Flight (Lakitu. Unseen. Only heard through Lakilester's letter.) *Spiky Tom (Koopatrol. Seen only once.) *Spiky John (Koopatrol. Seen only once.) *Mr. Hammer (Hammer Bro.. Seen only once.) *Kammy Koopa *Bowser *Johnson (Koopa Troopa. Seen only once.) *Captain (Hammer Bro. Seen only once.) *Private Koopa (Koopa Troopa. Seen only once.) Trivia *Enemy koopas have red shells and sunglasses, while friendly koopas have green shells and no sunglasses. Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Koopas Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Enemy Project Category:Lineland Category:The Bitlands Category:Common Enemies Category:Castle Bleck